Talk:Perfect stat weapons (Domination Magic)/Archive
you sure this is the best name for this? and is this really needed? --Jamie 06:20, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :For naming, I'm open to suggestions. As for needed or not, I personally think yes. If you disagree, feel free to slam a move tag to move into my userpage, and we can get more ppl to discuss its usefulness. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:33, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :To elaborate, I don't care about weapon skins, I care about weapon functionality. This article helps me easily figure out my best options of acquiring a +1 Domination focus to replace the non-max one that I got in Maguuma Jungle. And in general, this will help me more than the other weapon quick reference lists I've created so far. The weapon bonus matters to me the most, followed by acquisition method (unique/collector/crafter). I don't want to cross-check three different articles to see if weapon of a certain bonus combination exists. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:38, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I like the sound of that, because my gripe was that this article was already there in a few places. I didn't see it as that much in convienence myself, this is going to create alot of extra work, but I am sure it might be worth it. However the name really riles me... I'll give you some idea soon. --Jamie 08:03, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I'm currently thinking: ::*Static Domination magic weapons ::**It has all you need to know in there ::*Static Domination magic weapons quick reference ::**It might need a quick reference added on the end because it is a Quick Ref style article. ::*Domination magic static weapons ::-or- ::*Domination magic static weapons quick reference ::My suggestions might be lame or picky but the currently article name is too shortened, my thoughts were "Domination? Domination what?" I know it should be obvious and I knew what you ment, but even still... no need to the loss of one word. --Jamie 08:11, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'm starting to dislike having "list" or "quick reference" in article names. It's too bulky, and the only times we don't override the linked name with a piped name are times we can add text to explain the nature of the link anyways. I'll go with Domination Magic static weapons. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:16, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Do we really need the "static"? It's not like there's going to be a page for dynamic Domination weapons. - Aethan 08:38, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :We need something to indicate it's not just an article about weapons linked to the Domination attribute in general. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:47, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I have been thinking about this from the start, but the only thing I can think of is NPC, Domination magic NPC weapons... doesn't sound too bad... --Jamie 08:50, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::I don't htink that sound better (though not worse either), plus it's odd to consider bosses as NPCs. While the general definition of NPC would include bosses, the general widespread usage of the term tend to limit itself to non-hostiles. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:13, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::Pan said "list" is too bulky... but "domination weapon list" would be shorter than "domination static weapons." I don't really see any problem with "list" being in the name. --68.142.14.34 09:03, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::The problem with "domination weapon list", or even "domination magic weapon list", is that it sounds like a listing of weapons linked to domination magic. Ie, the ones from Wand, Staff, and Focus item articles that say they are linked to domination magic, plus the universal ones. That's a totally different article. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:13, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Agreed, "list" definitely implies comprehensiveness. What we have here is a quick reference guide for Domination weapons. Domination Weapons Quick Reference seems like a winner to me. After all, no-one actually refers to it as Domination Magic, do they? - Aethan 09:25, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::You totally missed my point. Domination Weapons Quick Reference would just be a quick reference of the items from Wand, Staff, and Focus item articles that say they are linked to domination magic, plus the universal ones. That is still a totally different article. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:58, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Surely the page that contains all that info would be the main "Domination (Magic) Weapons" page... not the quick reference version. :::::::I didn't use "Static"/"NPC" to avoid having an over-long title; all you'd really need is one line at the start of the page indicating that it doesn't include dynamic weapons. :::::::What I'm really trying to avoid here is a page called "Domination Magic Static Weapons Quick Reference Guide For People Who Use Domination Magic (By The Way This Doesn't Include Weapons From Drops Or Chests)" ;) - Aethan 13:13, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::: "Blah list" vs "Blah quick reference" should contain the same items, just presented differently - the former merely lists them, perhaps indexed by location or whatever and you'll need to click on each item to read more, while the latter has organized information of the items in the articles directly. And because so far whatever Blah is on GuildWiki, only either the "list" exists or the "quick reference" exists, but not both, I find the distinction unnecessary (and can be annotated whereever the distinction matteres). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:06, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::So you'd want it to be "Domination Magic Static Weapons" to indicate that it contains only some of the info from the "Domination Magic Weapons" page. But we don't have a "Domination Magic Weapons" page. - Aethan 18:17, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::No. It's not directly related to info from the "Domination Magic Weapons" page whatsoever. All I care about are weapons with pre-determined non-random modifiers that enhances the use of Domination Magic. It could be a Firewand or a Short sword for all I care. And for the word "static", I am open for suggestions, as long as it sufficently accurately portray the same idea (non-random = predetermined stats) without being too bulky. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:21, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::What is your definition of a "Domination Magic Weapon"? And do any of the items on the "Domination static weapons" page not fit this definition? - Aethan 13:49, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::: "it sounds like ... weapons linked to domination magic. Ie, the ones from Wand, Staff, and Focus item articles that say they are linked to domination magic, plus the universal ones." That's what I was going by in the above discussions, and thus it is not necessarily a superset of "Domination static weapons". For caster weapons, bonus attribute don't have to be the same attribute (or even profession) as the requirement ("linked") attribute. Of course, it could be a ridiculously bad definition. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:40, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Eureka! I think i've got it, it seems the best word to use it Vendor, Domination magic vendor weapons. --Jamie 09:06, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :I didn't know Korvald Willcrusher sells stuff. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:42, 15 June 2006 (CDT) "static bonus" Last call for anyone to come up with a better term. Otherwise I'm moving the article to Perfect static bonus weapons (Domination Magic). (or Max static bonus weapons (Domination Magic), depending on whichever strike my fancy when I do move it) -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:08, 16 June 2006 (CDT) I prefer Perfect stat bonus weapons (Domination Magic) as it is a term which most (if not all) are familiar and comfortable with. Static as proven on this talk page is not a prefered term so including it in the new article page isn't a good move. (note: the first sentence is my primary reasoning, don't simply take my reasoning to be the second sentence) --Jamie 05:17, 16 June 2006 (CDT) : How about Perfect bonus weapons (Domination Magic)? I see a point in perfect stats are static stats, so saying perfect static is, in a sense, redundent. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:36, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::I see where you're going with this, I think we need: ::: Perfect stat bonus weapons. ::other wise to the non-informed the article would read: ::: Perfect bonus weapons. ::And what is a "bonus weapon"? That is why I believe "Perfect stat bonus" or at least "Perfect stat" is needed in the article title --Jamie 05:48, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'm not sure that the un-informed would mis-parse it, or if it matters much... but would "Max bonus weapons" be handled differently? Sometimes the parsing is simply in the trick of counting the sillyballs. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:01, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::To play it safe I suggest we go with Perfect stat bonus weapons (Domination magic), there is no confusion there at all to what the article is. --Jamie 08:27, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Actually I find the chance of misparsing it into :::::: Perfect stat bonus weapons. ::::: just as great, if not greater, than "Max bonus weapons" or "Perfect bonus weapons"... "Perfect stat bonus" doesn't string together as much as "Perfect bonus" or "Max bonus" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:49, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::"Perfect stat weapons (Domination Magic)" gets my vote - Aethan 13:31, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::"Perfect stat weapons (Domination Magic)" get my vote too --Jamie 05:02, 21 June 2006 (CDT)